itenco_atlfandomcom-20200214-history
Itenco Atl
The land of Itenco Atl is a continent that has been rumored to have existed for millenia and was created by the deities that the Tlacame know as Mezitli and Tonatiuh. Its size sustains 5 different biomes that contain diverse life and compares to some of the bigger continents in the realm of Toril. Its architecture most closely resembles central american native tribal styles, and made of earth, stone, and metal that is native to the land. Most of their structures, crafts, and tools have a mysterious pulsing liquid, called Hueiatl, coursing through engravings or embroidery. Demographics The Tlacame are what the residents of the continent refer to themselves as a whole. The people do have names for their distinct anthropomorphic races however. They speak in a dialect all across the continent known as Itlatol (or as foreigners like to call it, the Huehue speak). There is not one race that overtakes the other in population, and they all currently hold the majority of the population in Itenco Atl. That being said, foreigners have been coming into the continent since its discovery in limited amounts. Those outsiders have come into the lands, most choosing to reside in the port cities where they entered Itenco Atl. Tlacatli The people that resemble Humans the most are called the Tlacatli. They reside majorly in the plains biome, known as the province of Zacatame, the habitat being the most hospitable for them. They don't hold as much determination as humans of other land, and are less likely to adapt to other climates. They prefer to stick around their communities and comforts, sticking to careers in agriculture, education, academia, infrastructure, and clerical work. There are hardly any pale or fair skinned humans in this land. Most have darker skin in varying shades of brown. Koatl The people that resemble the Yuan-Ti Abominations the most are called the Koatl. They reside majorly in the swamp biome, known as the province of Tlocuaume, where they feel most comfortable. The Koatl are not inherently evil like the Yuan-ti, and instead are very interested in nature and its bounty for the advancement of the Tlacame. They prefer to satiate their curiosity and proving their intuition correct. They work hard in medicine, alchemy, chemistry, bio-related works, and taxonomy. Some are known to have venomous bites and have secretions that cause a variety of effects. Ocelotl The people that resemble the Tabaxi the most are called the Ocelotl. They reside majorly in the jungle biome known as the province of Cuauhtla. The Ocelotl are very passionate and short-tempered. Their physique is usually muscled or bulky, and their claws are sharps. Their coats and claws are always well kept as it is taboo to not do so. They are well accustomed to more physical or passionate works such as in the arts, the military, construction, rehabilitation, and fitness. Tekuetl The people that most resemble the Lizardfolk are called the Tekuetl. They reside majorly in the desert biome known as the province of Tolhuil. The Tekuetl are patient, protective, and nurturing. Their skins are usually really rough and spiked and as thick as 2 cm. They may seem cold in their interactions with others, but they truly care for those around them, feeling fulfilled by careers in hospice or child care, structural work, and therapy. Yaokuautli The people that most resemble the Aarakocra are called the Yaokuautli. They reside majorly in the mountain biome, known as the province of Intepetueh, where they soar through the valleys, and between the mountains. They choose to be entertained by nature, patterns, and aesthetic beauty. They also like being rather efficient (though really it's laziness). They work in architecture, design, transportation, and entertainment more often than not. Foreigners The rest of the population tend to be adventurers or business men. The luckier or more skilled ones have passed the trials in the form of a festivity called the Tlatlakualistli that allows them to be in Itenco Atl proper. Some others have chosen or resigned to live as business men and women in the port cities, taking in all the culture they can at the ports. The unlucky ones are stuck in the city slums with no money to pay for a boat out. History The earliest recorded history of Itenco Atl dates back to ~-1500 DR where Dragonborn were allowed refuge from their dragon tyrants. Though the event doesn't have a name as far as research goes, maybe adventurers can find more details to the first mass migration. The following events that were discovered are as follows * -1467 DR - Genasi migrate into Itenco Atl * -1200 DR - Fighting over a shortage of resources started happening. * ~ -1090 DR - A large event occured in which the land of Itenco Atl was "paved over" by the gods because of the improper use of resources. A large emigration of peoples happens. The event is known as teh Quinmihuitl * 1812 - Ichicahualaiz last sighting in the desert * 1865 - The last time Yetlicocoa and Yelizcocoa are seen together. Yetlicocoa starts wandering the swamps looking for its lost half * 1967 - Ehecatl trapped in a never ending gale in the mountains * 1974 - Itlachihual is hurt and is no longer seen in the forest * 1993 - Taliximati no longer seen walking around Zacatame though they wandered on a regular basis Provinces * Zacatame * Tlocuaume * Tolhuil * Intepetueh * Cuauhtla Government There is a loosely tethered government for the whole of the continent in order to try to maintain the peace that works as a pseudo-Republic. The Inenehualaiz consists of the 5 leaders of the 5 different provinces on the continent. They get together, discuss their provinces' problems, and bring them up to the Quitotol. Together the gods and the Inenehaulaiz work to keep the peace and prosperity of their continent. Category:Itenco Atl Category:Browse